Love's Savior
by otakuhonayy
Summary: When Levi and Eren first meet, they don't exactly see eye to eye, but as time passes they learn to get along with one another. With more time spent, these two start to develop feelings for each other. But when Levi find's out about the abusive home life Eren has, will this love last? LevixEren, JeanxArmin, slight PetraxOluo. I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.
1. Chapter 1

Eren sat in class and lazily twirled his pencil in his hand. He was bored out of his mind and didn't really know what to fucus on, other than the incredibly boring lesson. He was snapped out of his lazy state by a hard smack on the back of his head. It was his friend Mikasa, a beautiful, strong, smart and very frightening girl.

"Eren" she said in her cool, calm voice with a slight tone of sterness. Eren rolled his eyes knowing the lecture was coming

"You know you need to pay attention. If you don't, how do you expect to pass? I am not letting you out of my sights, and that means you are not getting held behind a grade".

Eren just sighed and pretended to do his work so she would stop her nagging but instead started to doodle. He drew pictures of giant creatures eating Jean Kirshstein, his "friend", if you could really call him one. Before he knew it the bell was ringing and he was jumping out of his seat, ready to leave.

"E-Eren! hold on!" Armin, also one of Eren's friends, said as he quickly grabbed his things. Mikasa, Eren and Armin left the classroom and headed for the cafeteria. They arrived and quickly got their lunch before making their way over to their usual spot with all their friends. As usual, Sasha trying to steal everyone's food, Connie messing with everyone, Annie, Reiner and Bertolt all sitting at the far corner of the table and the rest just chatting amoungst themselves. Eren chuckled as sat down to great his friends.

* * *

Levi, Hanji, Petra, Eld, Oluo and Gunther sat on the school's roof top. Well at least the others were, Levi just liked how it was quiet. They were the Seniors of Titan High, though this group weren't like the other kids and socialized with everyone. They were like the outcasts. Not many people liked them and they seemed to find each other, forming a group of social outcasts. Not everyone hated them though. There were a fair share who were nice to Petra. Some thought Hanji was crazy but others found her quite fun to be around. People thought Oluo was a show off but for some it didn't bother them. Eld had a beutiful girlfriend who loved him dearly. Gunther had some friends outside their little group.

But for Levi, he wasn't sure if there was anyone who truly cared for him. Sure there was Petra, Hanji and the gang. He had a close friend Erwin that he'd known a long time, but he was more like a fatherly figure in his life. Levi's parents had gotten divorced when he was in Middle School. He lived with his mother now, who was a hard worker, and when he'd get home she'd always be there, sitting in her rocking chair on the porch. But even with those people in his life he felt...well, unloved.

He broke free from his thoughts when he smelled the familiar smell of cigarettes. Oluo. He did it because he thought it was cool but Levi hated the smell.

"Oi, quit that disgusting habit. It do you better and I hate that smell" He said annoyed. Oluo chuckled and took a long drag on the cigarette.

"Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do! Just cause Petra calls you Heichou doesn't mean you actually are. Hey Petra want one?" He held out a cigarette to her but she shook her head.

"Smoking isn't good for the lungs, and if my dad smelled it on me I'd be in big trouble" She replyed.

"Che, suit yourself" Oluo said while taking another long drag. Levi reached over and grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth before throwing it off the roof top.

"Hey! That was my last one!" Olou yelled, jumping to his feet.

"And if will be you're final one." Levi said coldly, also standing up. Hanji also stood and moved her way in between the two angry boys, putting her hands up to both of them.

"Come on guys, stop it. We're all friends here and we shouldn't be fighting about something so silly. Levi just try to sit farther from Oluo when he does this so you won't have to smell it and Olou if you must, just buy another pack. It's not going to be so bad to go without smoking for a couple more hours".

Levi rolled his eyes and sat next to Eld who was texting his girlfriend. Oluo sat back down next to Petra.

"Guy's I gotta' go." Eld said getting up.

"Girlfriend?" Gunther asked.

"Yea. heheh." he blushed.

"Well go see her. We'll see you later" Petra said motioning her hands, telling him to go.

"Thanks. See ya' later!" Eld climbed down the ladder and disappeared. Levi layed down and looked at the clouds. It had always been so peaceful up on their little spot. Yes he called Petra said, sounding a little their spot, because no one else went up on the roof. Only them.

"Hey, Do you guys want to cut class?" He asked the four.

"Sorry. Me and Oluo have football practice" Gunther said.

"I have a test today and if I miss it, I'll fail which my dad won't be too happy with" Petra said nervously.

"Yea, I got class with Petra so see ya' around _heichou_." Hanji said as she walked over to the ladder. The others followed leaving Levi behind. _They all just want to get away from me, I just know it, _Levi thought. He layed up there for a few more minutes then decided to leave since it was lonely.

* * *

Levi got to the hallway, seeing as the other kids were heading to class. He strolled down the hall, not really making any effort to get to his class. Suddenly he bumped into something and looked up. Some kid, maybe younger since he'd never seen him in any of his classes, but much taller. He stared for a moment the turquoise eyes looking down at him before the boy rudely pushed past him, followed by a tall girl with long black hair and a fairly smaller boy with blonde.

"Watch where ya' going, _shorty_." The boy said. Levi turned on his heel and grabbed his shoulder.

"You want to try saying that to my face? _Asshole._" Levi growled. He was clearly very pissed off at the _short _remark. The brunette turned around, furrowed brows and stepped closer.

"Watch where you're going, _shorty_." He repeated. A crowd had formed, seeing as there was a fight going on to entertain them. There was a low but loud _"Oooooooohh" _and the crowd closed in closer. Levi wasn't about to let some younger brat push him around. He really didn't want to get into _another _fight since it really upsetted his mother, but this kid was seriously pissing him off.

"I'll give you one more chance kid. Just walk away and we don't have to start anything." he said as calm as he could.

"Hah! Kid? So you're older than me? Wow, now I kinda feel bad for picking on a little shrimp like you. Must be sad living as a short ass, what? Sophmore? Oh lord please don't tell me you're seriously a Senior!?" The boy scoffed. Levi was _**done. **_He swung his arm back and thrusted his fist into the taller boy's face, causing him to fall back.

"Eren!" the raven haired girl called. She looked over to Levi with a menacing glare but the blonde boy held her back.

"Mikasa don't! You could get in really big trouble!" the boy pleaded.

"Armi-"

"Don't worry. That didn't even hurt." Eren said as he slowly got up, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Ready for more?" Levi asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hah! You think you're 'mister tough guy' don't cha'?" Eren snickered.

"Well you seem to think you are." Levi retorted cooly. Eren stepped forward throwing his fist forward. He swung at Levi, only to have his fist caught. There was a gasp, and kids who knew Levi's reputation knew what was coming for Eren. Levi swiftly jumped behind Eren, bringing his arm back and bending it in a very painful way. He brought his foot up and pushed Eren roughly down to his knee's, making sure to keep a tight grip on the boy's arm. Eren grunted in pain, while squirming around to get free, only making the pain worse.

Suddenly, a heavy hand firmly gripped Levi's shoulder, causing him to turn his head. The once roaring crowd came to a complete silence. The teacher, , was looking down at the two with a death threatening glare, that even scared Levi slightly. Levi quickly let go, letting Eren fall face down onto the cold floor.

"What are you two dumbasses doing?" He questioned in a stern voice. Eren quickly stood up next to Levi and doing their school salute.

"We're v-very sorry sir!" Eren quickly apologized.

"Trash duty. Saturday morning. _**be there.**_" said in a menacing voice. The two boy nodded their head's in obidence. The teacher turned on his heel and took a few steps.

"I'll be calling your parents." He said then slowly made his way down the hall.

* * *

Levi slowly walked home, not really wanting to go but knew he had to. He came to the small walk way, lined with flowers his mother had planted, some were wilting. _I'll need to water them again_, he thought. He slowly stepped onto the porch where his mother sat in her rocking chair.

"Hey mom." he said softly. She didn't reply.

"Mom?" he said, slight more worried tone to his voice. His mother shot him a look and then returned looking out over the porch. Levi knew she was upset about him getting into another fight, she always was when he did. He stepped closer to her and gently grasped her hand. She yanked away and continued to ignore him.

"Mom I'm sorry! There was this kid, he was being a jerk! I was just defen-"

"Always excuses with you! You're just like your father. Always getting into fights, making excuses, lies, sneaking out and constantly getting into trouble. This is why I left him." She scolded. Levi looked down and let his hand drop to it's side.

"Mom I-I'm sorr-"

"Just get inside."

"Mo-"

"Rivaille. _**Get inside.**_" Levi stood there for a moment, hoping that if he stood there long enough she might change her mind, stand up and give him a hug, something to comfort him, like when he was little. He wanted to cry on her shoulder so badly, get all his anger and frustration out, tell her "But mom I don't pick on them, they pick on me!" But she remained looking out to the street, her hard gaze.

He took a step back before running into the house, up to his room and slamming the door loudly.

* * *

Eren quietly crept into the dark house. It reaked of alcohol, making his nose cringe.

"Eren." he heard his father's drunken call. He made his way, ever so carefully, into the living room.

"Y-Yes dad." he stuttered.

"I got a call today. So you were beatin' the shit out of some kid eh?" his dad growled. Eren gulped and his breath quickened.

"W-Well y-you see-"

"Eren get cher' ass over here." his dad slurred, taking another slug of his beer. Eren causiously stepped over the empty beer bottles and cans and stood infront of his father where he sat in his big chair. His father stood up, towering over the young boy like some giant.

"What would ya' mother think ya' prick?" He roared, shoving Eren. He stummbled back slightly but caught his balance. Eren's words caught in his throat at the mention of his late mother.

"She'd think you were a fucking disgrace!" His dad answered for him. Eren shut his eyes tightly, knowing what would come next.

"You think it's fun beatin' on people smaller than ya'? Well? If you think it's so god damn'd funny maybe I should teach ya' a lesson!" he yelled. He shoved Eren down to the floor roughly and began showering him with multiple blows. Eren cried out in pain, knowing no one would come to save him. His father swung his foot back, then kicked him straight in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Eren coughed and weezed for air but he was kicked again.

Finally, the man stopped to let Eren catch his breath as he watched the boy grab his stomach in pain.

"Get out of my sight, you flithy abomination." He grumbled. Eren pushed himself weakly off the ground with the remaining strength he had. Luckily, the railing of the stairs was close enough to grab onto so he could pull himself up. He staggered up the stair slowly until he reached his room.

Eren plopped down on his bed, but cringed from the pain all throughout his body. Soon he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning, Levi and Eren walked into Titan High to fulfill the promise they had made to pick up trash. Levi had gotten there later then Eren to his surprise and was instructed to go to the yard with trash bags and gloves to pick up the garbage kids had left behind. When he arrived to the court yard, Eren was already picking up things and turned to see who the new visitor was. He glared and cursed under his breath when he saw the visitor was Levi. Turning back around, he continued his work as Levi began helping also.

The two worked in silence for a very long while. Levi was starting to feel weird just being so quiet like this and having the teacher watch them like a gaurd dog. He decided to break the silence by sparking up a conversation.

"Oi, Eren. That's you're named right?" He said without stopping from his work.

"What?" Eren snapped, turning his head in Levi's direction.

"Just thought we should have a conversation while we're at this. Better than the silence." Levi said, trying to sound as nice as he could.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to the asshole who got me into this mess." Eren replied sharply.

"Hey this is just as much my fault as it is yours." Levi said, stopping his work to walk over to where Eren was crouched down, picking up a rapper. Eren stood up straight and looked down at the other male, eyes angry. Levi noticed a cut just above the boy's eyebrow and his lip was swollen. I didn't do that, did I? Levi thought to himself.

"What?" Eren asked, raising an eyebrow since Levi had been staring at him for a while. Levi snapped out of his thoughts.

"Did...I do that?" He asked, pointing at the ingeries. Eren's eye's widened slightly and looked away.

"No..." He said quietly.

"Then who did?"

"It's none of your buisness!" Eren said a little too loudly.

"Hey! Get back to work!" The teacher called out. The boy's went back to work, not really trying to be around each other. Levi slightly stared to feel sorry he had beat up Eren. He may have been an annoying brat and he didn't know much about him, but maybe he was picked on alot. Maybe other kids beat him up all the time. Who knows.

"Eren." Levi said.

"What?" Eren said, sounding more exasperated this time.

"I just...um, wanted to say sorry I guess." There was a dead silence between them.

"I'm heading to the teacher's lounge. You two behave!" The teacher said as he walked away. Levi watched as the door slowly swung closed and he stared for a few more moments.

"Eren. Want to ditch?" Levi suggested.

"What? are you crazy! We'll get caught!" Eren yelled.

"Pipe down! I know what I'm doing. I cut class, school and detention all the time. I never get caught." Levi said smirking a bit. Eren stared at him for a moment, debating if he should go through with it or not.

"Ah, what the hell! Better than sticking around here!" He said tossing his things and throwing away his gloves.

* * *

The two made there way through the hall. Levi kept his ears alert for any noises in case they needed to quickly hide. Eren stayed close behind, almost shadowing his foot steps since he was scared to get caught, last thing he needed was to get into bigger trouble.

"Okay, come on." Levi wispered as they made there way down another hallway.

"There it is!" Eren exclaimed, but still kept his voice down as he pointed to the front door. Levi listened for a second to make sure there was no one coming. He motioned his hand to say it was safe and they made a dash for the door.

"Whoo! Hah, I can stop holding my breath now!" Eren joked. Levi rolled his eyes and began walking down the sidewalk.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?" Eren shouted as he ran after the older boy.

"I dunno'. Anywhere but here. Can't go home since my mom knows what time I get let out and my friends are all busy today. I don't really want to hang out with them anyways." Levi shrugged.

"Well, um, maybe we could go to the mall together?" Eren suggested, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"You asking me out on a date?" Levi joked.

"Huh!? N-No! I-I" Eren stutted while blushing. Levi let out a small chuckle and to Eren's surprise actually looked a little happy for once. What was an even bigger surprise was when Levi looked up smiling and said "Sure."

* * *

Eren and Levi sat in the food court of their local mall. Eren sipped at his soda he bought as he sat at the table waiting for Levi to come back with some food.

"Here." Levi said as he plopped a tray in front of Eren. He looked at the buger in front of him and immediately started scarffing it down.

"Uhg you eat like an animal." Levi complained.

"Not my fault I haven't eaten all morning." The brunette said between bites. Levi sat across from him and picked up his burger, taking small bites. Eren looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you eat so...proper?"

"It's better than eating like an animal"

"Shut up." Eren wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Uhg, we have napkins!" Levi exclaimed in disgust. He reached accross the table and wiped a bit of food away from Eren's cheek.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Eren said looking down. "Tch." is all he got as a reply.

After they finished eating there food they decided to walk around and just window shop. Nothing really caught either of the boy's eye since the mall was filled with more feminine shops.

"Uhg, this is so boring!"

"Got anything better in mind?"

"Well what do you do in your free time?"

"Stare at a wall." Levi said, sarcasticly

"Stare at a wall? Woah, emo." Eren joked. Levi glared at him and then suddenly shoved him against a wall.

"Woah dude, what the fu-"

"Don't you ever fucking call me that ever again." Levi said in a cold, icy tone like he was ready to kill someone.

"Okay! Okay! God I was joking." Eren said, putting his hands up as Levi let go of his shirt.

"Well you don't get it!" Levi said angerly as he walked over to a near by bench.

"Don't get what?" Eren asked as he followed him to the bench.

"So many kids call me that! What? Just cause I dress in black? Just cause I don't smile a lot? Just cause my music taste? Just cause I'm distant? Not every body can be so fucking happy-go-lucky all the time and be a jock that all the girls love and have tons of friends!" Levi exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't know." Eren said softly as he put a hand on the fuming boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, well not too many people do cause they don't want to take the time to ever talk to me or get to know me. Nobody fucking cares how I ever feel." Levi said coldly, shrugging the hand off his shoulder. Eren looked down for a moment finding the words to say.

"I'm sorry I called you short. I'm sorry I shoved you. I'm sorry I tried to hit you. I'm sorry for all the things I said and did to you. I don't even know you and I'm being so mean and rude. I don't even know what youre going through." Eren said softly. Levi looked up and stared at Eren for a moment.

"Thanks...no one has ever said that before." Levi replied. They both sat in awkward silence.

"So...are we like friends now?" Eren asked with a laugh.

"Hah, friend's with a brat? That's a first." Levi joked. They both laughed for a bit then got up.

"Lets go find something to do."

* * *

The sun was beggining to set slowly as the two boys walked down the street.

"Don't really feel like going home yet, ya' know?" Eren said, looking up at the sky. Even though the sun was setting and he'd like to see a beautiful show of colors, the sky was gray and clouded and getting dark fast.

"Yea, but my mom's expectiong me. What about you?" Levi said, looking at the sky also. He liked it when it was gray.

"Huh?"

"I mean like is someone expecting you at home? Mom, dad?" Levi asked.

"Oh." Eren said rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down "Well...my mom died a while ago. My dad...isn't really around." He said.

"Oh...I'm really sorry about your mom." Levi said giving Eren a concerned look. Suddenly, it began to rain. "Shit. My house is pretty close so let's just make a run for it." Levi said. Eren nodded his head and the too took off.

* * *

"Mom I'm home." Levi called out to the silent house. Him and Eren went around the the living room where he saw his mother reading.

"Mom." He repeated. She looked up at Levi then widened her eyes slightly when she saw Eren.

"Mom, this is my friend from school. Well, he's actually the one I got into a fight with but we're pretty good friends now." Levi explained. She nodded her head then saw they were both soaking wet.

"I'll get some towels. Levi go up stairs and change before you catch a cold, and find something for your friend." She said. Eren noticed she seemed to have a heavy accent of some kind. Levi nodded and they boys headed up the stairs.

Eren sat in Levi's room on his well made bed as he waited for Levi to return with clothing that could possibly fit him. Levi's room was plain. He didn't paint the walls, his bed sheets were gray, although there was a couple of posters on the wall of bands. Levi returned with towels from his mother and some clothing all folded together.

"Here." He said handing the things to Eren.

"Thanks. Do you have a bathroom I can use to change?" Eren asked

"You can change in here. I really don't care." Levi said as the took off his shirt. Eren eyes widened as stared at the shirtless boy. His ams and chest were well toned with mucels. Levi noticed Eren staring and cocked his eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Eren blushed, seeing as he was caught staring at the beautiful mucels.

"O-Oh, n-nothing!" He said looking away. Levi gave him a questioning look then continued changing. Eren put on his clothes and dryed his hair off then looked out the window.

"Crap, it's pouring." Eren said.

"Could your dad pick you up?" Levi asked. Eren was silent for a moment. He didn't like talking about his dad. Levi could see he felt nervous and added "Or my mom could drive you home?" Eren looked up then thought for a moment. He didn't want them to know where he lived, but it was pretty much his only choise.

"I guess, if it's all right." Eren shrugged.

"Well here you go. It was nice having you over." Levi's mother said as she stopped in front of Eren's house.

"Thank you." Eren said as he opened the car door.

"Wait." Levi called. Eren looked back to him and was handed a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"My number."

"Oh, uh thanks." Eren said, starring down at the little peice of paper.

"Text me." Levi said with a small, barely noticable smile. Eren could see it though and he blushed from the sudden expression.

"U-Uh well bye!" He shouted as he ran out of the car and into his house. Levi chuckled as his mother drove away.

* * *

Eren crept quietly into the house making sure to be as quiet as he could. He barely made it up the stairs before he heard a voice behind him.

"Eren." His dad said in a low, cold voice. Eren jumped and turned around quicky to face his father.

"Y-Yes?" He asked frightened.

"It's dark." His dad answered in the same voice.

"Well you see, after we finished trash duty um the guy, Levi, we're friends now, and it began to rain so I went to his house. He gave me a pair of clothes since mine got soaked. I-I would have been back earlier bu-"

"But nothing. I don't care if it's raining buckets out there. you get your ass home." His dad said in a threating tone. Eren gulped as he grabed onto the railing or the stairs. His dad crept closer, causing Eren to take a few steps higher on the stairs.

"Dad please! I-I tryed! I-I'm sorry." Eren pleaded.

"Bitch." His father's voise was horse and rough, sounding like an animals low growl.

"D-Da-"

"Shut the fuck up! No excuses!" He yelled before hurling his beer bottle at Eren. Eren quickly raised his his arm to sheild his face as the bottle shattered against it. The glass broke into tiny peices, some cutting Eren's arm. He cryed out in pain before quickly running up to his room, shutting the door and locking it. He panted and he slid and sat against the wood. He looked at his arm as blood flowed down from the open cuts. He was too scared to go outside of his room and clean his room.

It burned like hell and his only choise was to make a quick dash to the bathroom. He opened his room slowly and saw his dad standing there. He tryed to quickly close it but his dad shoved it open. He slammed Eren against the wall and punch him in the face before tossing him on the ground and beat him more. Eren shreiked and tryed his hardest to crawl away but his dad wouldn't let him.

"Dad stop!" He cried out.

"Shut the fuck up!" His dad shouted and continued hitting the poor defencless boy. Eren continued to cry out, trying his best to block the blows. When his dad finally stopped he left the room and shut the door. Eren lie there, unable to move from great exhaust, due to pain. Slowly, and carefully he dragged himself onto his bed to rest his painful limbs. He shut his eyes and tried to think of something other than the pain. For some reason Levi drifted into his mind. He remembered how Levi had smiled at him today. It soothed the boy and he soon fell into a deep slumber, himself smiling.

_Levi_.


End file.
